The End of Destiny
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Clark only did it to stop Lex! Set somewhere in Season 8. Lois/Clark
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville!

Clark only did it to stop Lex from taking over Smallville, but it ended his destiny. Jor-El stripped Clark of all of his powers. Clark found it a lot easier to ask out Lois, without having to hide who he is. They've been together almost six months now.

"Mr. Kent, your mother is going to be in town tomorrow," said a guy holding a blackberry, "And you are scheduled to have dinner with Ms. Lane tonight."

"Thanks Luke," said Clark, as they came to the end of the hallway.

"Oh, I almost forgot to inform you, that you have a visitor," said Luke, "It's Oliver Queen."

"Thanks," said Clark again, as he opened the doors.

"Glad to see that you're not to busy to see an old friend," said Oliver, "Mr. Mayor!"

"So what is the Justice League up to now," asked Clark?

"We got word that Lex started a new area 33.1 facility here in Smallville," said Oliver.

"So, who do you have helping you this time," asked Clark?

"Cy, Impulse, AC, and our New recruit Batman," said Oliver.

"Who is Batman," asked Clark?

"I can't tell you, Clark, he has asked to have his identity a secret," said Oliver, "Only I know it."

"Oliver, you know that I can not protect the league without knowing who I need to protect," said Clark.

"I know, but Bats is able to handle himself," said Oliver.

The door to the office opens Luke enters.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I got a Mr. Wayne from Gotham on the phone for Mr. Queen," said Luke.

"Sorry Clark, but I have to take this," said Oliver.

Oliver leaves the office to take the call, while Clark walks over to the window behind his desk.

"Sir, is there something that I can do to help you," asked Luke?

Clark didn't respond, he was too busy thinking of the past.

(Flashback)

Lex and Clark are standing over Lionel▓s grave, staring at each other.

"Lex, I know that there is still good inside of you," said Clark.

"What makes you think that," asked Lex, "After all you and Chloe know how my father died."

"Lex, your father always protected you," said Clark.

Lex reaches into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

"I could shot you in the middle of town and walk away free," said Lex, "I don't need my father!"

"Lex, you know that won't work," said Clark.

"Yes, your meteor powers, but it would expose you," said Lex, as he took aim at Clark.

"I'll do what I have to do stop the evil in you," said Clark.

"Well Clark let's see how far you'll go, I'm going to run for Mayor of Smallville," said Lex, "And once I get it I will use the power to captor all of the meteor freaks, including you."

"They're just people," said Clark.

"They aren't people, You all are freaks and need to be stopped," said Lex, as he pulled the trigger on the gun.

Clark caught the bullet and dropped it to the ground.

"Lex you don't want to push me," said Clark.

"Why, would you kill me," asked Lex?

"I don't have to," said Clark as he appeared behind Lex, and took his gun.

"So you have other powers to," said Lex.

"I will stop your evil, Lex, I promise you that," said Clark.

"Tell you what, if you run against me, and you lose, I won't expose you as a meteor freak, and I'll let you live," said Lex, but if you don't run or if you win, I'll expose you on the spot."

"Fine Lex, but if I do win you win ament to every crime and you will go to jail for life," said Clark.

"I'll take you up on that," said Lex.

(End of Flashback)

"Mr. Kent, is everything alright," asked Luke?

"Just thinking of the past, and a promise that I made to an old friend," said Clark.

"Is there anything I can do to help," asked Luke?

"Call Lois and tell her that I'm sorry but I have to conceal tonight," said Clark.

"And what reason shall I give her this time," asked Luke?

(Flashback)

Lois is sitting at Clark's desk as he enters the office.

"Clark, we need to talk," said Lois.

"I'm sorry that I canceled again, but I had to go to the Governor▓s Office to ask help after the harbor bombing," said Clark.

"Clark, you could have taken me with you," said Lois, "Next time you cancel on me on the same day as our date we're over."

(End of Flashback)

"Sir," asked Luke?

"Better yet, can you tell her to meet me at the farm," said Clark.

"I'm on it, Sir," said Luke as he left the room, to call Lois.

Clark sat down at his desk and lead back in his seat.

(Flashback)

Clark is standing at the Fortress with Chloe.

"My son, I can not allow you to do this," said Jor-El.

"Father, if I don't Lex will hurt thousands of people," said Clark.

"Clark, you know that Lex won't keep his end of the deal," said Chloe.

"I have to try, I know that there is still good inside of Lex, and I have to do this to try to try to save him," said Clark.

"Kel-El this is not your destiny, if you go through with this I will strip you of your powers for good," said Jor-El.

"Father, I don't have a choose, I must stop Lex, and this is the only way," said Clark.

"Without your powers you will be at Lex's mercy," said Chloe.

"My son, good luck with your choose, I will return you to the cave," said Jor-El, "Once there you will be fully human."

There is a bright light, Clark and Chloe appear in the cave.

"I can't believe that Jor-El took away your powers again," said Chloe, "Now what?'

"Now I have to win, it is the only way to save everyone," said Clark.

(End of Flashback)

Clark sits up at his desk and calls Chloe.

"Hello," asked Chloe?

"Chloe, it's Clark, the Justice League is back in town," said Clark.

"I know, Oliver asked me to help with surveillance again," said Chloe.

"What do you know about this Batman," asked Clark?

"Not much, just that he is like Oliver," said Chloe, "He has no powers, and he is from Gotham City."

"Oliver got a call from Bruce Wayne while we were talking," said Clark.

"Clark I know that you didn't call just because of the Justice League," said Chloe.

"Yeah, well, I decided that I'm going to tell Lois everything," said Clark.

"You mean about you not being human," asked Chloe?

"Yes," said Clark.

"She won't take it lightly," said Chloe.

"I know, but I have to," said Clark, "I can't hide it from her anymore."

"Why, did Jor-El give them back," asked Chloe?

"No, but I just can't hide it from her anymore," said Clark, "Lex said that he would expose me."

"Clark, remember Lex got two months for shooting you in your arm when you won," said Chloe, "You got that as proof."

"I know Lex, he most likely has something up his sleeve," said Clark.

"You might be right," said Chloe as she opened an e-mail, "I just got word that Lex has began testing ways to generate and control the powers from Kryptonite."

"How," asked Clark?

"My source says that it has something that Lionel had drawn up before his death," said Chloe, "He sent over a picture of the drawing, I'm sending it to you now.

Clark opened up his e-mail and he readjusted his glasses as he saw the picture.

"It's kryptonion," said Clark, "The symbols stat that it is a medical device used to transfer the abilities of one to another."

"I thought that Krypitonion's were human on Krypton," said Chloe.

"They were, but the way that second seat looks, it wasn't for two people," said Clark, "Looks like you could put a lizard on one end and a person on the other, to give the person the ability to re-grow there limbs."

"Oliver know Lex was up to something big, but this can be destructive," said Chloe.

"It would be a big help in the medical field, but we know that it's not why Lex is building it," said Clark.

Chloe opens another e-mail.

"Uh, Clark, Lex also built Krypitonion weapons be the look of this," said Chloe, as she sent them to Clark, "I can make out what the Mirror thing would be for."

Clark opens up the e-mail, "It a Phantom Zone Projector, the police on Krypton used it to release criminals that didn't get a life sentence. It can lock onto anyone in the Phantom Zone and free them."

"Guess that means that if we can get it, then you can free Kara," said Chloe.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Clark.

"You're still mad that she took Lex to the fortress," asked Chloe?

"Yes," said Clark.

"You once believed in the good inside of Lex, why can't you believe in her good side," asked Chloe?

"In did, I even defended her to Jor-El, and she betrayed me," said Clark.

"You'll have to face her someday," said Chloe, "If Lex figures out how to work it, he would have his own super powered army."

"Give Oliver the information," said Clark.

"Ok, good luck with Lois," said Chloe.

"Thanks," said Clark.

Clark hung up the phone and lifted his office to go to the farm.

Meanwhile in Martha's plane makes a stop in South Dakota, to refuel, Martha gets off to walk around and she spots a guy, working on a cart, that she thought to be dead. She walks over to him, and taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and looks her in the face.

A/N: How will Lois take finding out about Clark? Can Lex be Stopped? And who is the guy that Martha thought was dead? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville!

Martha's plane makes a stop in South Dakota, to refuel, Martha gets off to walk around and she spots a guy, working on a cart, that she thought to be dead. She walks over to him, and taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and looks her in the face.

"Martha," said the Guy.

"How can you do alive," asked Martha?

"I'm in the Witness Protection Program," said the Guy, "But it looks like I'll be moved now."

"Why," asked Martha?

"Because the guy in charge of my case is behind you," said the Guy.

"Hi, I'm Marshall," said Marshall, "My people are on their way."

"Martha, you can't tell anyone that I'm alive," said the Guy.

"Lionel, you should come back, Clark is now the Mayor of Smallville, and if you come back then Lex loses Luthor Corp.," said Martha.

"Mr. Luthor, is in our custody till Lex is in jail or dead," said Marshall.

"You could stay in Washington with me," said Martha, "I have a big apartment."

"Well, Marshall you did tell me that I could always sign a opt-out paper," said Lionel.

"If you do that then we can't protect you any longer," said Marshall.

"I understand, I want to do it," said Lionel.

An hour later in Metropolis, Lex walks into his office as two security officers enter and grab him.

"Mr. Luthor has ordered that you be removed from the building," said a guard.

"I'm Lex Luthor, I give the orders around here," said Lex, as he pulls free.

"Mr. Luthor gave they order to remove you," said the other guard.

"I am Mr. Luthor," said Lex, as the office doors open.

"What is he still doing here," yelled Lionel!

"You're dead," said Lex, as the guards drag him from the office.

"It is good to be back," said Lionel, as he sits down at his desk.

Martha pulls up to the farm house as Clark does.

"Mom, you're home early," said Clark.

"Well, I took the Luthor Corp. Jet," said Martha.

"What," asked Clark?

"Don't worry, I don't owe Lex," said Martha, "Anyways, Lex should be getting kicked out of Luthor Corp. any minute."

"What, How," asked Clark?

"Well it's not like he owns it," said Martha.

"Since Lionel died, he does," said Clark.

Lois pulls up to meet Clark and sees him talking to Martha as she gets out of her car.

"Hi, Martha," said Lois, "Did you guys hear that Lex was thrown out of Luthor Corp."

Mom was just telling me that," said Clark.

"Guess Oliver bought out Luthor Corp.," said Lois.

"No, Lionel just kicked him out," said Martha.

"He's died, Martha," said Lois.

"No, he just had one of Lex's clones stand in for him will he was taking into the Witness Protection Program till the FBI could bring charges against Lex," said Martha, "But he left it so that he could stop Lex."

"Lionel's Alive," said Clark in shock.

"Guess even a Luthor can't kill a Luthor," said Lois.

"Lois, I got Lionel to agree to give you the exclusive interview on his return, tomorrow morning," said Martha.

"Thanks, Martha," said Lois as she hugs Martha, "Maybe we'll finally have what we need to put Lex behind bars."

"Guess that beats what I was going to tell you Lois," said Clark, as they enter the farm house.

"What Smallville," asked Lois?

Martha looks at Clark and realizes what he's about to tell her.

"Well Lois, you have to promise not to tell anyone," said Clark.

You know I won't," said Lois.

"Ok," said Clark, "I'm not Human!"

"And Oliver Quinn is Batman," said Lois.

"You know as well as I do that Oliver is Green Arrow," said Clark.

"How did you know," asked Lois.

"I'm the one that you kissed when in the ally with Oliver," said Clark.

"Really, then how did you pull off that disappearing act," asked Lois?

"Like I said I'm not Human, I at one time had powers beyond Anything Human," said Clark.

"Like shape shifting," asked Lois?

"No, that was a Kryptonite Infected Person," said Clark.

"You mean Meteor Freak," said Lois.

"The Meteor's are a part of my Home Planet Krypton, I was sent here as a baby when the Planet exploded," said Clark.

"So you're Oliver's mysterious team member," said Lois.

"So he told you about the Justice League that he formed," asked Clark?

"Well I kind of found some files at his place," said Lois, "And I might have hacked into Chloe's computer, a few dozen times."

"You are taking this a lot better then I thought you would," said Clark.

"Don't think that you're off the hook, you still have to show me this fortress that Chloe wrote about," said Lois.

"Remind me to ask Chloe to delete her file on me," said Clark.

"So what kind of powers do you have," asked Lois?

"None now, Jor-El, my Father took them away because I ran for Mayor," said Clark.

While Clark explained things to Lois, Lex decides that it's time to put is plan to take Smallville into action. He enters a warehouse on a dockyard in Metropolis and walks down a flight of stairs into an office. As Lex sat down the alarm started to buzz, and a guard enters.

"Sir, Green Arrow and his sidekicks have got passed the main gate," said the guard.

"Where are they," yelled Lex!

"They're on the east side," said the guard.

"Change in Plans, I want them brought to me, alive," ordered Lex!

"Yes Sir," said the Guard as he left.

"So, Clark sent his group of vigilante on me," said Lex, "They'll be perfect to use against him."

On the east side of the dock yard Oliver and Impulse attack the Guards, as Cyborg shuts down the surveillance, Batman captors one of the guards with his Bat rope.

"Where is Lex," Batman screams at the Guard, while holding him over the side of the pier.

"I don't know," said the Guard, panicking for his life.

"That's not good enough, next time you drown to death," screamed Batman.

"Inside dock 79, take the second staircase," said the guard hoping to live.

Batman throws the guard into the harbor, knowing that AC was there to save him. AC throws the guard to the shore as he comes up. Batman walks over to Oliver while fighting off guard with a staff.

"Lex is inside dock 79," said Batman.

"Why did you throw him in the water after he gave you what you wanted," asked Oliver?

"Water Boy was there, an it gives him a chance to get more information out of the Guard," said Batman, "And he pissed me off."

"Can't drown a guy just because he makes you mad," said Oliver.

"They jury is still out on that one Arrow," said Batman.

"We're the good guys," said Impulse.

"And we each have our own ways of doing things," said Batman, "And remember I own joined with you guys to get to Lex, once he is in Jail I'm done with your social group."

The League follows Batman as he walks of to dock 79.

"Are you sure that the guard wasn't lying," asked Cy?

"He was to scared to lie," said Batman, "But why don't we send Flash and Cybot in to disable any boobytraps."

"That's Impulse and Cyborg," said Impulse.

"Whatever, Speedy," said Batman, "Arrow, and I will enter once Cyrus gives us the green light, Aqua will sit out here and keep watch."

Oliver stands there shaking his head, Cy and Impulse decide that they should go with Batman's plan, and enter the building.

A/N: Will Lex get his hands on the Justice League? Will Batman ever call the others by there chosen names? Will Chloe hate Lois for hacking into her computer? Will Martha and Lionel get together? To find out you'll have to read the next Chapter and review this one!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville!

Cy and Impulse enter the Dock House, Cy is using Inferred Vision to look for Lasers, while Impulse speeds through disabling all the cameras. Green Arrow and Batman enter as Impulse gives them the all clear. Oliver holds his bow ready to fire if need be, while Batman had a Bat-a-rang clenched in his hand.

Unknown to them, Lex had permuted that Impulse would remove the cameras and had the guards place GPS tracking device on them during the fight and was tracking their every move. Lex reached into his desk, grabbed a remote and walked through a hiding door.

"Batman, Lex isn't here we have to go back and regroup," said Oliver.

"Lex is here, I can feel it," said Batman.

Batman started to rub his free hand on the wall and felt a switch.

"Come on Batman, this was a waste of time," said Oliver.

"Oh, Really," asked Batman, as he opened the hidden door, "Are you kids coming?"

"We're not Kids," said Impulse.

The four of them enter into a dark room.

"Be careful, we don't know what Lex is up to," said Oliver.

The room let up in flames as they got to the center.

"We're trapped," said Impulse.

"That's obvious, kid," said Batman.

"So the Justice League finally showed up," said a woman in a red and orange suit, "And to think, I was getting bored."

"Who are you," asked Oliver?

"I'm Burst-Blaze," said Burst, "But you can just call me Burst!"

"Well Brust, are you aware that we're the good guys and that Lex is the bad guy," asked Cy?

"Lex only locked up Meteor Infected People so that we could learn to harness our power with out hurting others," said Brust, "Months ago, I thought Lex was evil too, be when Tess freed me from jail, she showed me the truth."

"Lex is just using you," said Oliver.

"Arrow, she made her choice, and now it's time to take her down" said Batman with a groaw.

Batman charges in and throws a few Bat-A-Rangs, Brust blow them up and was able to dogde Batman's attack.

"Lex wanted you alive, but he didn't said that I couldn't have some fun," said Brust, as she blow up another stack of cans in the middle of the room, forcing the League to different areas.

The fire split them into four spots with Arrow and Brust together.

"Just us now," said Arrow.

"Wrong, I had my fun after all your Cyborg friend is overheating and Impulse can't get a running start," said Brust.

The floor under them opens and they fall into cages below.

"Where is Batman," asked Lex?

"He was there, I saw him," said Brust, "And why am I in a cage."

"Well you did let Batman get away," said Lex, "I just can't trust you."

A guard comes in to the room with AC over his shoulder.

"Put him into that one over there," ordered Lex, "Each of these cages is made to counter each of your powers and skills."

"You won't get away with this," said Arrow.

"Well Green Arrow, I already have," said Lex, "Now to send someone after the others."

Meanwhile in Smallville, Clark and Lois are talking, while Martha went upstairs to get a shower. Clark noticed a shadow in the living room. It disappeared when Lois turned around to look.

"Someone is here," said Clark.

"I got that feeling, too," said Lois.

"I'll be right back," said Clark, as he went into the living room.

He turned on a light and saw Batman seating in the chair across the room.

"You must be The Batman," said Clark.

"Yes, Mr. Kent," said Batman.

"What are you doing here," asked Clark?

"Green Arrow and his team of Heroes are being held by Lex," said Batman.

"So how can I help you," asked Clark?

"Oliver said that the Mayor of Smallville had abilities beyond that of the Krypto Freaks," said Batman.

"Oliver told you that," asked Clark?

"So I peaked around in his files back at the Isis Foundation," said Batman.

"I wish I could help, but I have no Powers," said Clark.

"Are you scared that people will learn that you're not human," asked Batman?

"That's not it," said Clark, "My powers were taken from me."

"I see," said Batman.

Batman throws a Bat-a-Rang at the light switch to turn out the light, when Clark turns it back on Batman is gone. Clark then goes back into the Kitchen.

"What did he want," asked Lois?

"Oliver and the League have been imprisoned by Lex," said Clark.

"We have to help them," said Lois.

"I guess I can alert the police, and hold a press conference," said Clark.

"Not like that," said Lois.

"But I don't have my powers anymore," said Clark.

"When I found out about Isis, I went though the computers and found some files on Alien Weapons in the Arctic," said Lois, "And I bet we could use them."

"Jor-El shut down the entrance to the Fortress," said Clark, "He cut me off from everything."

"We have to find a way up their," said Lois.

"As Mayor, I do have a Jet," said Clark, "But it will most likely get me kicked out of office."

"Are you really more concerned about that then our friends," asked Lois, in shock.

"If I was I wouldn't of said anything," said Clark.

"Well I won't tell anyone," said Lois.

Lois and Clark took off in Lois' car. They pulled up to the airport and went to the Jet.

"Where to Mr. Kent," asked the pilot?

"We're headed for the Arctic," said Clark, "I'll let you know when we get close so you can find a spot to land."

"I take it that this isn't going to be a normal landing," asked the pilot?

Lois and Clark sat down in their seats as the pilot takes off. Once the plane was in the air, they heard something move in front of the cockpit door.

"Who's here," asked Clark?

"I'm surprised that you don't have any guards," said Batman.

"I can protect myself," said Clark.

"What are you doing here," asked Lois?

"After you left, your mother was taken by Lex's goons," said Batman, "They also got Lionel."

"Why didn't you stop them," asked Clark?

"Lex's Goons set the Talon on fire, just before, and I helping the people inside," said Batman.

"We have to take Lex down for good," said Clark.

A/N: Can Clark, Lois, and Batman save Martha, Lionel, and the Justice League? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville!

Lex moves the League into another room, then he reviled the cage that he had Martha and Lionel tried up in.

"Why are you doing this, Lex?" asked Lionel.

"Because, it's time that I show the world the truth about Clark," said Lex, "And when the world sees Clark for the Alien Invader that he is, when they will worship me for taking him down."

"How is Lionel Luthor alive?" asked Arrow.

"Deal with it later," said Martha, "We need to get out of here."

"Each cage is made to block their abilities," said Lex, "So the only way for you to get out is for Clark to expose himself."

Meanwhile, Clark's plane landed in the Artic near the fortress, Lois, Clark, and Batman make their way inside the fortress.

"Jor-El!" yelled Clark.

"My son, I see that you have found away to return here," said Jor-El.

"I need you to restore my powers," said Clark, "Innocent people are about to get hurt."

"You made your decision when you disobeyed me," said Jor-El, "You gave up your destiny for a life of politics."

"Why can't he have both?" asked Lois.

"I said so," said Jor-El, "For if anyone found out about his powers, they would control what he does in office."

"There has to be something I can use to save your friends," said Batman, as he walks around the fortress.

"I am sorry, you came all this way for nothing, my son," said Jor-El, "But until you give up Politics, you will never be able to fulfill your rightful destiny."

"Fine," said Clark, "I'll give it up, just give me back me powers!"

"24 hours after you resign from office, your powers shall return," said Jor-El.

"I need them now!" yelled Clark.

"I'm sorry, my son," said Jor-El, "My decision is final."

"What is this?" asked Batman, as he pulled a black rubber suit, with a red S across the chest, from behind a crystal wall.

"A Krypitonian solar suit," said Clark, "Krypitonian's used it when they needed to increase their power on a planet with a yellow sun."

"Would it work on you?" asked Lois.

"I never tried it," said Clark.

"Here," said Batman, as he tossed it to Clark.

Clark put on the suit, and it glowed a bright yellow.

"Well?" asked Lois.

"I don't fell different," said Clark.

Clark walks over to a crystal pillar, and tried to lift it.

"Won't move." said Clark, just before a surge of dark blue energy shot of his fingers, blowing the crystal to pieces.

"You didn't tell me that you could do that," said Lois.

"First time," said Clark, "Looks like this suit has given me a new power."

"That suit converts solar radiation into energy attacks," said Jor-El, "If you are in that suit for more then three hours, it will kill you."

"I'll remember that," said Clark, "Let's go."

Batman picked up some fragments of the crystal that shattered. Lois and Batman got on the Plane.

"I'll meet you their," said Clark, "I'm going to get this suit a try."

Clark used the suits power to fly into the air, and fly off. While Batman close the plane door and the pilot took off, without knowing that Clark wasn't onboard. Clark flow by Oliver's apartment to pick up a mask. By the time Clark made it to the docks two hours had past, and he know that Batman and Lois won't be in Smallville for another hour. Clark used the suit to create an energy field that knocked out all electoral equipment for hundreds of feet, and blow the roof off of the Lex's building.

"What was that?" asked Lex, "Guess, Clark decided to show up."

"I thought you said Clark gave up his powers," whispered Lionel.

"He did," said Martha.

They see a Dark Blue light coming down the now dark hallway, Lex tried to turn of the light, but none worked.

"This place has it's own generator, how can it be out!" yelled Lex.

"Burst, if you want out of her try to blow up the bars," said Arrow.

"Lex designed this cages to block our powers," said Burst.

"Yes, but the power is out," said Arrow.

"You know, this doesn't make me part of your little team," said Burst.

Burst focus' her power on the bars of the cage and they blow up. Cy and Impulse escape them their cages as the Dark Blue Light flies into the room.

"You're done for Lex!" yelled Clark.

"So you can fly now," said Lex, "Makes no difference, you die now!"

Lex opens a lead Box, reviling a piece of kryptonite. Clark takes a step back, before realizing that the Kryptonite had no affect on him.

"And to think, that little rook from your home planet is the only thing that can kill you on Earth," said Lex, as he walked over to Clark.

Clark fell to the ground, acting like the kryptonite was hurting him. Martha couldn't believe that was being affected by the Kryptonite, or that he flew into the room. Lex stood over Clark, as Oliver and the others surrounded him.

"Close the box, Lex," ordered Arrow.

"Back up, or I'll get even closer to him," said Lex.

Clark reached up and grabbed Lex, making him drop the Kryptonite on the ground. No one could believe that Clark was able to stand after being exposed to Kryptonite for so long.

"You'll never win, Lex," said Clark, "I think that it's about time that you go to Jail."

"I'll expose you to the world!" yelled Lex.

"How?" asked Clark, "I'm as human as you are."

"You're an alien," said Lex, "You'll never be human."

"I gave that life up, so that I could stop you from using Smallville as a testing ground for your experiments," said Clark.

"He's more Human then you, son," said Lionel.

Clark finds a cable to bind Lex to a chair, to make sure that he couldn't get away. He then went to untie Lionel and Martha, Oliver aimed an arrow at Lionel's head.

"It's time that you pay for my parents death," said Arrow.

"Arrow, you can't kill him," said Clark.

"Why not?" asked Arrow.

"If you do, then you're just as bad as you think he his," said Clark.

"I've been waiting for years to kill the man who killed my parents," said Arrow, as he pulled back his bow.

Oliver fired the Arrow that Lionel, Clark jumps between the Arrow and Lionel, only to have the Arrow pierce the suit. Clark fell to the ground, covered in blood. Dark Blue energy was sparking from the suit.

"CLARK!" yelled Martha.

"Taken down by one of his so called friends," laughed Lex, "What a way for him to die."

Lois and Batman heard Martha scream from down the hall, and ran to see what happened. Lois started to cry when she saw Clark covered in blood, then she sees the Arrow.

"How could you?" asked an angry Lois.

"I....." said Arrow, not knowing what to say.

Clark found himself surround in white light.

"Kal-El, my son, this is the Last time that I can save you from Death," said Jor-El, "You have past you final test, I grant you back all of your powers, with the promise that I shill never take them away again."

"What was my test?" asked Clark.

"Showing me that I you didn't need me anymore," said Jor-El, "From here on out, I will only remain to answer any questions you have about Krypton and this people."

Clark wakes up, and pulls the arrow out of his chest.

"Clark, you're alive?" asked Martha.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," said Clark.

When Clark gets to his feet, they look around and notice that Lex and Green Arrow were gone.

"Lex got away," said Clark.

"Oliver," whispered Lois.

"Batman, get them out of here, I'm going after Lex and Arrow," said Clark.

Clark flies down the hallway, and out into the open. Clark was able to find Lex's trail quickly. Clark flouted down in front of Lex.

"All these years I've tried to be your friend," said Clark, "All this time I've wanted to believe that there was still some good inside of you, but now I see that I was wrong."

"You don't have the right to judge me, you▓re not even human," said Lex.

"Killing you is against what I stand for, but if you go to jail you'll just tell the world about me." said Clark.

"Looks like you'll just have to let me go," said Lex.

"No," said Clark, as the right hand on the suit changed into a mini satellite dish, "I'm sorry Lex."

Clark fired at Lex for almost half a minute. Lex fall to his knees.

"What happened?" asked Lex, "Who are you?"

"I'm Superman," said Clark.

"You're just another Meteor Freak that needs to be destroyed," said Lex.

The Police show up and arrest Lex for the kidnapping of Martha Kent and Lionel Luthor. Clark flies back to the farm were Martha, Lionel, and Lois were waiting for him.

"What happened with Lex?" asked Lionel.

"He's not going to be a problem." said Clark, "It seems that this suit has the power to erase parts of peoples memories."

"So, are you going to go back to being the Red Blue Blur?" asked Lois, "And what about you being the mayor?"

"I was thinking of going by Superman?" said Clark, "As for being Mayor, now that Lex is behind bars, I think that it's time I step down."

Later that day, Clark held a press conference, with Lois by his side and resigned from being Mayor. Martha sat at the Farm working on a new costume for Clark. She made Lionel help her out. After the press conference, Clark flew back to the farm with Lois.

"If you're going to go back to using your powers, you're going to need a suit," said Martha, "And that Black and Red suit just isn't going to sit well with people."

"What did you have in mine?" asked Clark.

"This," said Martha, as she handed him a folded up costume, on top was a Bright Red and Yellow S, just like the one the Black Suit.

"Go and try it on," demanded Lois.

Clark super sped upstairs, changed and came back down in the Blue Suit.

"It's missing something," said Lionel.

"A cape," said Martha.

"You have to be kidding me," said Clark.

Lois went to grab the cape off the table, and handed it to Clark.

"I guess it's time for people to see the face of the Red Blue Blur," said Clark, as he handed Lois his glasses.

"Shouldn't you wear a mask?" asked Lois.

"People haven't seen me without glasses in years," said Clark.

They see a report of a plane engine exploding over Metropolis. Clark Flies off to save the day as Superman.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
